You can't Anymore
by Onienigma
Summary: It's Sousuke and Kaname's wedding. What seems to be a normal day has a revelation for him yet to be revealed.[Short Oneshot]


**You can't Anymore**

Disclaimer:" I do not own any of the characters in Full Metal Panic! Or the series itself."

This is something I came up with after coming home one night and had to write it up.

--

"I do." Her sweet voice echoed throughout the auditorium. They stood patiently as the question was repeated in the opposite form.

"Affirmative." His response was greeted by a smile as well as a round of laughs for his unchanging habits.

"The rings please." A young girl with brown hair cut to her ears walked up carrying the pillow with rings. He slid the golden ring with a beautiful diamond onto her slender finger. She in turn slid a plain golden ring on to his firm one.

"You may now kiss the bride." They smiled as they closed the distance. The kiss was soft but filled with more meaning than most others. They turned and smiled to the sound of applause. Kaname and Sousuke's wedding was being held in America where her father wanted her to have a traditional American wedding. It was difficult but she finally agreed. She had invited her old friends, having Kyouko as her maid of honor. Sousuke had Kurz along as his best man. Mao of course came as well as Tessa, Mardukas, Clouzot and Kalinin. Shunya Chidori made sure everything was perfect for his eldest daughter's wedding. Having met Sousuke before he did all he could to make sure nothing disturbed the paranoid young mercenary into rash actions. He had a firm talk with him the night before. Kaname's younger sister Ayame had been the ring girl. Before the wedding Sousuke received a variety of talks from a variety of people. Of course Kyouko was getting everything on video-camera. Kaname turned and tossed the bouquet. A large amount of shrieks exploded as young females rushed to catch it. She turned to find it in the hands of her little sister.

"Time to party!" Kurz called out. As well as being best man he became the self proclaimed wedding singer. His actions aboard the _Pacific Chrysalis _had become famous in Jindai, as well as Kaname having experienced his singing before. He did not spot Shunya heading over to him.

Sousuke held his hand out to his new bride heading over to sit down.

"Where do you think your going?" Kyouko, as well as some others stopped them.

"The bride and groom have to have their first dance."

They each blushed slightly but had no problem agreeing. Sousuke was still a little uncomfortable and despite the lesson he had been forced to take he was not the most efficient dancer in the world.

"You look nervous." Kaname said her arms around his neck.

"Roger. This is an important day. I do not wish to ruin it in anyway."

"Don't worry you won't." Her smiled as well as the look in her eyes gave him a sense of relief. He had been a problem at Kyouko's wedding. He also attacked Mizuki's husband at theirs but she had divorced the man not three months later so she forgave him. Her quick ex-husband received surprise deliveries, and other things. Having taken her to court Sousuke to care of everything as payment for damaging her wedding. Hayashimizu's wedding was not as bad but his old habits arose and continued to cause problems. He was the best man then as well so he felt as if he had failed. He did not want to disappoint the woman in his arms. Not today.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked keeping her eyes on his trying to read him. She had been practicing it over the years and was becoming good at it.

"I am remembering past events." He could not hide the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry honey. It'll be okay." He smirked hearing the pet name. He had been unaccustomed to them, and was not particularly fond of this one. It once reminded him of his twisted arch-nemesis Gauron, but no longer did it affect him after a long testing phase to get him over it. Kaname had been especially sweet to him then. It reminded him despite how many times he had been hit and scolded she cared about him. He moved forward placing his lips on her forehead. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance slowly. When the song ended there was another round of applause.

"See. Nothing happened." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He squeezed her hand a moment. They headed off the dance floor as music began playing. They each headed off to mingle with their old friends and catch up.

"So Sousuke you finally tied the knot huh? Took you long enough. Of course you could blow that knot up anytime." Kurz teased as he sipped his drink.

"Shut up Kurz. Sousuke has learned, right. Well anyway Kaname wouldn't leave him for that or she would have left him a long time ago." Mao said hoping to reassure her young friend. "Are you sure he's not just good in bed?" Kurz nudged Sousuke's arm. He loosened his collar and red creeping up his neck. As Kurz enjoyed his joke some of Sousuke friends form Jindai came up.

"Hi Sousuke." Shinji had become an official photographer for various arm-slave based magazines. He had traded in his glasses for contacts as well as grew a bit since high school. "How are you doing?"

"I am still in good condition. I am worried I may fail the mission though."

"Geez, same old Sousuke. The hardest part is over you already said 'I do', sort of. You should be calm now." Shinji placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Roger." He spotted Hayashimizu heading his way. He kissed his wife Ren before letting her go off towards Kaname. "Greetings Sagara."

"Hello your Excellency."

"Now, now this is not high school anymore. You can drop the formalities."

"Yes sir." He instinctively saluted but quickly returned to a normal posture.

"I mean yes. How are you doing sir?" A habit he had not dropped was calling Hayashimizu sir. He learned to stop calling him his Excellency most of the time but never seemed to say anything other than sir. They continued short talk as others joined. Mardukas, and Kalinin, Onodera as well as some females joined in.

"Kana-chan I'm so happy for you." Kyouko said as she hugged her old and still best friend.

"Yeah but I never thought those two would actually get married." Mizuki said as she walked up.

"Speaking of which how is your boyfriend doing Mizuki?" Kaname gave the woman a hardened expression.

"We broke up. He couldn't commit." Mizuki shrugged her shoulder but she was already onto her tenth boyfriend… this month.

"Well then I'm lucky to have found someone so special." Kaname couldn't help but turn and smile at her husband even though he was currently wrapped in his own conversations.

"And unique." Ren Hayashimizu added as she walked up. Kaname hugged her friend. Soon more friends gathered. Her old friends from school Shiori, Maya, and others. Some of her more recent friends from work and college had come as well. Despite her experiences Kaname had remained a social and active woman. Meaning everyone she met knew of Sousuke's habits.

"So how is he in bed?" Her friend Mitsuki from work asked. Kaname sighed placing fingers on her lowered forehead. "Why do you guys always ask that? I mean that's something the guys do."

"Well because, you know. It's Sousuke the walking disaster. So you know is he a disaster in the sack as well?" Kaname glared at her before smiling. "Nope." A round of giggles and shrieks went out catching others attention.

"Well at least he's behaving himself this time. Every time you brought him to a wedding he caused damage." Kyouko said taking a picture of Kaname.

"Yeah I heard at a bachelor party for one of his friends he attacked the woman that jumped out of the cake."

Her statement with met with a strange collection of sounds. Kaname was clenching her fist a part of her dress fabric in each. Her teeth grinded together as her face flushed with rage. "What was he doing at a bachelor party and why wasn't I told this before?" She kept her voice low but her rage was evident.

Her friends looked at the snitch scornfully. "Did you have to say that today of all days?"

She brought her hands up in defense explaining how she did not do it on purpose. Kaname thought about it and took a deep breath.

"He probably has a good explanation." She had tried to calm down over the years and not beat her once boyfriend and fiancé so much. She had taken up a method and some classes to calm down. Besides she knew him better than anyone and believed he had to have a reason. '_More importantly it better be a good reason'_ she thought.

"Not surprising. When he came to our house to meet him for the first time. He had something to do and let Kaname meet us ahead. When he spotted us he thought our dad hugging her was a terrorist trying to get her and jumped him. It took dad awhile to forgive him. He locked Sousuke in the basement for when he slept. Of course that didn't stop sis from letting him out and going off with him at night." Ayame said receiving a round of ohs as well as pleads for more details. Kaname blushed then pulled her sister into a noogie.

"Come on Kaname. Quit it I'm not a kid anymore." Ayame pleaded as she tried to force her head free.

"So you have a mouth as big as you did back then."

Conversations rotated between the collected groups speaking of everything from the past to separate experiences. Finally the time to cut the cake came.

"This knife would be more efficient for cutting." Sousuke pulled out a very sharp knife he had no doubt used for missions before.

"No way. This knife will work. We don't need it sharp. I explained it to you before put that away." Kaname glared at him. He immediately put the knife away. Just because they had been together for a while did not mean she did not have her trusty harisen. He could not locate it ever. Even on nights he undressed her during intimacy the object remained hidden from him.

He held her hand as they cut into the cake. Kyouko took a picture as Kaname picked off a piece of the cut slice and placed it in his mouth. He in turn had to return the favor. Shunya did not like it but did not oppose it being a responsible man. He planned on speaking to Sousuke later but he knew the consequences of today and knew he had fewer rights over his daughter now.

The party continued easily. The newly weds hardly attaining any contact. Jokes and songs went around. Karaoke was especially enjoyed. Kaname sang a song dedicating it to her new husband. He had to rise on stage and held her hand as she sang. When someone asked him to sing too, a large round of opposes did not hold back their opinions. Sousuke politely declined well aware of his talents. More risqué songs and lower temp songs went around. Tessa dedicated one as well. Except for a few moments each one was mostly distracted by others. All and all the wedding went well. Of course setting it up to almost exact detail so that nothing set off the Mithril soldier was the hard part. They were relieved to finally leave the party. Kaname made sure to say goodbye to her family and friends. Sousuke did the same. It felt different having in-laws but he could live with it. At least away from her father's house.

They drove to the hotel suite they were to use while here. They stayed at her father's while here but not tonight. They would be returning to Japan in a couple of days. Sousuke lead his bride into the room they would be sharing. It was extravagant and she knew he probably got the best, within the safety range he allowed.

They closed and locked the door quickly embracing each others bodies and mouths. They slowly made their way towards the bed. Removing clothing as they went. He laid her down and continued kissing her none undressed yet. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"I love you Chido-"He was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Ah uh uh. You can't call me that anymore."

--


End file.
